A Reflection of Red
by requiems dream
Summary: Law calls Kid into his office in order to have sex and punish Kid a bit for booking those double meetings.


Notes: Haven't used this account in ages. Anyways, I'm cross-posting this from my A03 account as an experiment of sorts.

Enjoy~

* * *

The CEO of Heart's Enterprise, Trafalgar Law, sat at his wooden desk, staring down the new secretary before him. The man had red hair and his uniform was put on sloppily; tie loose, suit jacket unbuttoned, his shirt had the first three buttons opened, exposing pale soft flesh, and glasses were slightly skewed. Ever since Law had met Kid a month ago the two had gotten along well, and by the time the first week was over they were already having sex. And that was the very reason why Law called Kid to his office; to have sex and for a bit of punishment.

"Do you know why you were called here Kid?" Law asks.

"I'll take a guess and say it's because I did something that pissed you off."

Law smirked. "You guessed right. Now, what is it that you did Eustass?"

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue." Kid responded.

The smirk on Law's face turned into a straight line.

"Really now? You don't remember? Perhaps I should help you remember then."

Opening one of the desk drawers, Law reached in and pulled out a collar with a small silver bell on it. Kid smirks at the sight, so that's how it was, huh?

Law waved the collar as the signal for Kid to come over. Moving from his spot in the middle of the room, Kid walked over to the desk, walking behind it to where he's now stood next to the CEO.

Turning in his chair Law stared at Kid for a second before speaking. "On your knees."

Kid did as he was told, and got down on his knees, waiting patiently for whatever Law was going to do next. Law unhooked the collar and leaned down a little, he placed it around Kid's neck before re-hooking it. Leaning back a little, Law stared at Kid with a look of amusement. The collar looked lovely on him, though he would look even better if those pesky clothes were off.

"Strip." Law commanded.

Getting up off the floor, Kid now towered over Law. Kid slid his jacket off, letting it hit the floor with a soft muffled sound. Next he began to undo the remaining buttons on his shirt, exposing his pale muscular chest further, to which Law licked his lips at the sight. The shirt fell to the ground, landing on the jacket, and left Kid's bare upper body on full display. Next he started to lean down to take off his shoes, but Law stopped him.

"Turn around." Law said.

Kid obeys, and turned before resuming his earlier action.

Law stared at Kid's ass, the pants curve around it in all the right places, showing off its round form. Reaching a hand out, Law placed it on Kid's ass and gave it a nice hard squeeze. Kid jumped at the action, and turned around to shoot a glare at Law who only smirked and motioned for him to continue. Now with the shoes and socks gone, Kid stood straight and began to fiddle with his belt. Law's hand was now thoroughly fondling his ass.

'Distracting little shit', Kid thinks as he drops his belt on the pile of clothes. He then unzipped his pants that were now clearly tented, and started to pull them down, which forced Law to thankfully remove his hand, though only for a second as it quickly returned to fondling Kid's ass as soon as his pants were down enough.

Now clad in only his black boxer briefs, Kid moved to take those off, releasing his aching cock, and the hand moved yet again, though once it was back to touching his ass, a finger was slipped into him. Kid gasped at the cold feeling.

"What the hell!?"

Law stood up and walked around to stand behind Kid. Using his other hand, he reached over and started to slowly move it along Kid's bare chest.

"Did I say that you could speak?"

"You didn't say any-"

"Shut up, brat." Law said in a demanding tone.

Moving his hand up Kid's torso, Law gave a pert nipple a harsh pinch. Kid let out a wince of pain, but it was soon gone as smooth fingers begin to massage the now sore nub. The finger in Kid's ass left, and Kid let out a whine from the loss of contact.

"Be quiet."

Kid shut up.

Law placed a hand on Kid's back and guided him to the side of his desk.

"Bend over." Law said.

Kid did as he was told and leaned over the desk, his cock burning against the cold surface. Raising his hand, Law let it hang in the air for a bit and then he brought it down fast, slapping it hard against Kid's ass. Kid let out a cry from the stinging pain, he didn't get a chance to recover because Law slapped his hand against Kid's ass several more times, with each slap turning more pleasurable as it went on.

Once Kid's ass was nice and red, Law stopped the spanking and asked a question. "Do you remember now?"

"You're pissed because I booked you with double meetings." Kid responds like it was an everyday thing.

Law stared at him in surprise. "You make it sound like you did this on purpose."

"Of course I did! I like it when you're rough with me and you usually don't give me what I want, so I planned this in order to do just that."

A hand smacked Kid's ass yet again.

"Hey!"

"Idiot! If you wanted me to punish you so badly you could've just asked!"

"Really?" Kid questioned.

Law face-palmed.

"I would be so done with you right now, but since you're bent over my desk, I might as well make use of the opportunity presented."

Law moved back behind his desk and open a drawer, reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube. Closing the drawer, he went back to stand behind Kid , opening the bottle and slathered some of the cold gel on his fingers, and then threw the bottle off to the side.

Then without any hesitation, Law shoved two fingers into Kid's ass and began to move them inside the tight hole. Kid cringes at the cold feeling, but that's soon replaced with moans of pleasure as tattooed fingers stretch his hole roughly and quickly. Said fingers soon found his prostate and rubbed against it, causing Kid to twitch and moan. Law smirked at this and pulled back his fingers a bit before hitting against the sensitive area with dedicated force.

Kid moaned at the repeated motion of Law fucking him with his fingers, sure it would be better if he had his ass stuffed with cock, but the fingers are a nice substitute for now.

However, Kid started to feel himself ready to come at any moment if Law didn't stop soon, and he wanted that cock in his ass now.

"Sir," Kid began. "While this is nice and all, can I please have your fucking cock in my ass now!? I can't take this anymore! I'm about ready to make a mess all over your desk!"

"Go ahead and make a mess, I want you to," Law urged him. "And after this, you'll be making another mess."

With a few more thrusts from Law's fingers, Kid's cock twitched before spraying a shower of white hot sticky liquid on both the desk and himself. Kid continued to moan as the fingers kept fucking him, riding out his orgasm.

Once Kid's orgasm finally stopped, Law removed his fingers and observed the man before him; Kid was quivering from the shock of his orgasm, and laying in a nice puddle of his own cum. Law licked his lips, it was a beautiful sight, along with the fact that Kid was still hard as well.

Now with Kid's ass all nice and stretched, Law removed his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down just enough to free his erect cock. Putting his hands on Kid's ass, Law spread the cheeks a little bit more as he guided his leaking cock to the waiting puckered hole. Law slowly pushed into Kid, which prompted a nice moan from the man below him. Once the head of Law's cock was in, he harshly shoved the rest of his cock into Kid's ass, who let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure. This was what he had been waiting for.

Placing his hands on Kid's hips, Law thrust into younger man's ass with so much force that the desk started to shake, though Kid doesn't care as he moaned and begged. "Faster! Please!"

Obeying the request, Law sped up and pounded into that sweet muscular ass, the room echoing with the sounds of skin slapping against each other, and moans of pleasure.

Law could feel himself getting close to reaching his climax, but he didn't slow down as he continued at the same pace and, after a few more powerful thrusts, Law came into Kid's ass. Warm white fluid filled Kid's ass to the point where it was leaking out of it, but Law just continued to pound away. Then with one last thrust, Kid's second orgasm hit; the white liquid seeping off the edge of the desk and dripping onto the floor.

Pulling out, Law stared at the man who was now just a quivering mess and spoke. "Never book me with double meetings ever again. Understand?"

Kid nodded against the desk.

"Good," Law says. "You can leave after you clean up this mess."

With that Law zipped his pants back up and leaned down. He placed a kiss on Kid's forehead before sitting back in his chair like nothing happened. Kid got up and went to retrieve his clothes, but Law stopped him.

"No putting your clothes back on until this mess is gone."

"Fuck you."

"With pleasure." Law responded with a smirk.

Kid grumbled and moved to the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept after their activities were through, all while Law placed his feet on his desk admiring the view presented. They should do this way more often instead of the regular three times a day.


End file.
